In electrical power converters, the measurement of current is commonly achieved by the use of a low-value shunt resistor to generate a small voltage proportional to the current flowing through the shunt resistor. This voltage is then generally amplified for further use or measurement. In a power converter, such a current sensor can be used to measure the current flowing through an inductor, which is used as a magnetic energy storage or transmission element.
However, one problem of using a conventional current sensor is that it wastes power, which may be significant in high-efficiency converters. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device and method for more efficiently sensing the current of an electrical circuit.